fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jane B. Christie
Jane B. Christie is a F-Zero Racer, first appearing in the game F-Zero Maximum Velocity. She seems to have not made any appearances since then. She is the pilot of the J.B. Crystal. She is strangely deceptive- she lies about her age and leaves it unknown. She has a hobby of collecting vintage automobiles from the 20th century as well. Appearance Jane B. Christie is a blonde haired white woman who wears black gloves and a black bracer along with a black bra. She wears green short pants with an ace motif on the belt. Additionally, she wears long knee-length boots. In her artwork she is seen posing with two helmets- a long and more futuristic green helmet with the same ace symbol which she holds in her hand, while posing ontop of a orange, more dated looking helmet. Her appearance is somewhat similar to Samus Aran, although it is unknown if it is an intentional reference to her design. She holds a very similar helmet to the Varia Suit's helmet and her black outfit may be a reference to a ending outfit Samus has been seen in. The orange helmet also seems to have very similar colors to the Varia Suit. Personality Jane can be considered deceptive due to lying about her age. It's not actually clear as to what this is actually implying about Jane- is she older than she appears? Is she younger than what she says she is? Should she be on the F-Zero track at all? Or does she simply lie because she's an old soul at heart, as she collects very old vehicles from the 20th century? It should be noted that while Jane seems to have made a hobby of collecting these old vehicles, they barely factor into her F-Zero car the J.B. Crystal. The J.B. Crystal interesingly only takes on some of the aesthetics of the cars she adores so much, but is otherwise the most modern and up to date vehicle on the F-Zero track when she raced. She also has a brother named Lord Cyber. He is a wealthy baron who goes by the name of the Sly Joker. Due to her design featuring the card symbol of the ace quite prominently, it's fair to say that Jane B. Christie stands by her brother. Her brother also shares the quality of maintaining his vehicles with the latest technology. In some of the descriptions for her, her outfit is often put into question as to whether it's appropriate attire for something like F-Zero, as well as stating that she is often confused for a model that is meant to start the F-Zero races as opposed to a racer herself. Machine Info Jane B. Christie rides the J. B. Crystal, which is her car in the F-Zero series. It has some of the appearance of the cars she likes to collect, but has the latest technology inside it to keep it up to date and up to speed against other racers. Appearances ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit Jane B. Christie appears as a unlockable racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. Like the rest of the characters, she can be unlocked randomly by placing first in a Grand Prix on any engine class. Alternatively, she can be purchased at the shop by collecting Coins. She is a lightweight with a medium size. She has slightly below average speed, poor acceleration, great handling and below average traction. Gallery Jane_B._Christie.png|Artwork from F-Zero Maximum Velocity Category:F-Zero (series) Category:F-Zero Characters Category:F-Zero Pilots Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Females Category:Racers